wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Magic
Snake magic description placeholder. Snake Mage Abilities Acolyte of the Snake :At the beginning of each turn, heal 2 HP. Gain Hastened Magic. :Prerequisite: 1 tier-2 Snake Magic spell Priest of the Snake :At the beginning of each turn, heal an additional 5 HP. :Prerequisite: Acolyte of the Snake, and 1 tier-3 Snake Magic spell. Tier 1 Spells Snake Magic :Placeholder. Summon Serpent :Cost: 5/X :Effect: Summon up to X/2 snakes adjacent to you. These snakes count as a group of grunts, having 10 TP and Venomous Bite. They do not need to pay mana to cast it, and they may use a modifier on the attack equal to your Mysticism. You may not have more than half your mana draw (rounded down) in snakes summoned at any time. Venomous Bite :Cost: 3/6 :Range: 1 :Damage: 1 :Effect: Note your unmodified attack roll. If this attack hits, the target must roll Will against that number. Their roll is reduced by 2 for each time they have had to make this save before in this round. If they fail, they are paralyzed until end of round. Power of the Snake :Cost: 5/5 :Delay: 5 :Effect: For the remainder of the combat, heal an additional 2 HP per turn. Increase Brutality, Finesse, and Mysticism by 1 each, and TP by 2. Decrease Charisma by 5. Tier 2 Spells Envenom :Cost: X/X :Effect: Increase the attack roll and damage of your next attack by X. Snake's Glare :Cost: 3/5 :Effect: Roll Mysticism against a target's Will. If you win, that target may not make any further actions this round. Out of combat, you may put an NPC into a state of fear. Empower Serpents :Cost: 5/5 :Effect: Summoned Serpents you control gain any one ability that they have the prerequisites for. Body of the Serpent :Cost: 8/8 :Delay: 5 :Effect: Heal an additional 2 HP per turn. Increase HP by 10, TP by 5, and Brutality and Finesse. Decrease Charisma and Mysticism by 5 each (this will not affect your mana draw cap). Also, whenever you make an attack, you may cast Venomous Bite as a free action for it's TP cost (but not it's mana cost). You may roll Brutality or Finesse instead of Mysticism with this attack. Tier 3 Spells Summon Great Serpent :Cost: 10/10 :Delay: 10 :Effect: Summon 1 large serpent adjacent to you. This serpent has 20 HP, 20 TP, and a modifier to all attacks equal to your Mysticism+5. This serpent may cast Venomous Bite as a standard action without paying it's mana cost. Sidewinder :Cost: 3/X :Effect: Move up to X squares in a straight line. Make an attack with Venomous Bite against every character adjacent to a square you passed through or ended on. You do not need to pay the TP cost for these attacks, though mana should be paid normally for each. Soul of the Serpent :Cost: 10/10 :Delay: 10 :Effect: Increase TP by 10 for the round. Increase Mysticism by 5 and mana draw by an additional 5 until the end of combat. This lasts until end of combat and does not stack with itself. Category:Magic Schools